Mario
Para ver su aparición en los videojuegos, véase Mario (SSB), Mario (SSBM) y Mario (SSBB). Mario (マリオ Mario en japonés) es un personaje de Nintendo, creado por Shigeru Miyamoto, que es la mascota de Nintendo y personaje de videojuegos más conocido en el mundo. Mario es el personaje principal de los videojuegos del mismo nombre, en donde debe rescatar a Peach de las garras de Bowser. Mario ha aparecido en más de 200 juegos y recientemente ha cumplido 25 años desde su primera aparición en Donkey Kong, porque Mario salio en 1985, y para el 2010, ya cumplio 25 años. Mario ha aparecido en todos los Smash Bros., siendo siempre considerado como el personaje más balanceado de los juegos. Perfil Originalmente, él nombre de Mario era solamente Jumpman en Donkey Kong, donde debía salvar a su novia Pauline de Donkey Kong. El diseño de él se creo por las limitaciones del sistema, por lo que en vez de pelo se le agrego un sombrero, sus guantes eran blancos para que fuera más fácil identificar sus movimientos, entre otras cosas. Posteriormente, estas características fueron usadas en el juego Mario Bros., donde además paso a ser un fontanero junto a su hermano Luigi (el cual era igual a Mario salvo en los colores). Sin embargo, el éxito del personaje no se vio reflejado hasta Super Mario Bros. para Famicom (NES en América), donde el personaje tenía que pasar por niveles llenos de enemigos y llegar hasta al castillo de Bowser para rescatar a la princesa Peach. En Super Smash Bros. [[Archivo:Mario SSB.gif|thumb|Art ofical de Mario en SSB.]] Mario apareció por primera en un juego de peleas como luchador en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 64, siendo uno de los 8 personajes iniciales. Al igual que en otros juegos donde apareció antes, Mario era el personaje más balanceado del juego, teniendo una velocidad regular y ataques relativamente poderosos, por lo que era perfecto para iniciar en el juego. Sus movimientos especiales estaban basados en varios de sus juegos, como la bola de fuego o el Súper Salto Puñetazo, ambos basados de Super Mario Bros. Mario esta en la 5ta posición de la tier list de este juego. Perfil de Mario en SSB (en inglés): ;Mario :Although best known as the mustachioed plumber who battles the turtle Tribe with his distinct jumping action, this internationally-famous hero has also acted as a referee, a driver, and even a doctor! He's been linked to Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom for years, but to this day their true relationship remains a mystery. :Works: :* Super Mario Bros. (NES), :* Super Mario Kart (SNES), :* Mario Kart 64 (Nintendo 64) En Super Smash Bros. Melee [[Archivo:Mario SSBM.jpg|thumb|left|Art oficial de Mario SSBM.]] Vuelve a aparecer en la secuela como un personaje inicial, volviendo a ser el personaje balanceado del juego, siendo también beneficiado con los cambios de Melee. Mario estrena como nuevo movimiento especial lateral su capa, la cual permite reflectar proyectiles y para confundir al oponente, siendo también útil para volver al escenario. En el lado competitivo, puede fácilmente combatir de forma igualitaria a personajes de alto niveles, aunque falla en el aspecto de rematar de forma definitiva, quedando en la posición número 13. Cabe destacar que otro personaje del mismo juego, Dr. Mario es un clon del mismo. ;Información del trofeo (en inglés) : Known worldwide as Mr. Nintendo, Mario uses his incredible jumping ability to thwart the evil Bowser time after time. While he's best known as a hero, Mario has played many roles, including racer, doctor, golfer, and villain. His tastes have changed over 20 years of gaming; he long ago swapped the colors of his shirt and overalls. :*Donkey Kong, Arcade 1981 En Super Smash Bros. Brawl [[Archivo:Mario SSBB.jpg|thumb|Art oficial de Mario en SSBB.]] Como era de esperar, Mario aparece en Brawl como uno de los personajes iniciales del juego, siendo como ya es tradición uno de los personajes más balanceados. Su diseño a cambiado notablemente, teniendo mejores texturas en su traje, además del diseño de sus bolas de fuego. Conserva la mayoría de sus ataques de anteriores entregas, a excepción de su tornado Mario, el cual pasa a ser su ataque aéreo hacia abajo y siendo reemplazado por el ACUAC. Como todos los personajes de Brawl, el estrena su Smash Final Mario Final, una onda de calor que va de forma horizontal. Sin embargo, Mario baja notablemente en la tier list con respecto a entregas anteriores, quedando en la posición número 31. ;Información del trofeo (en inglés) : A familiar overall-clad figure who is Nintendo's flagship character. His courage and jumping ability have seen him through countless adventures. He's a multi-talented plumber with the knowledge of a physician, a top-notch golfer, and a veteran tennis umpire. Is his jumping prowess a boon from his girder-climbing days? :*Donkey Kong (1981) :*Super Mario Bros. (1985) Curiosidades *Mario es un personaje con el que los jugadores principiantes podrían aprender a jugar los juegos de plataformas. *Pese a su fisonomía, logra dar grandes saltos, admirado desde su primera aparición en NES e incluyendo los RPG's en los que ha aparecido. *Tiene cameos en juegos como The Legend Of Zelda, Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, NBA Street VOL. 3, entre otros juegos. *Lo más destacado de Mario en sus juegos de plataformas es su habilidad de salto y sus bolas de fuego, que en nuevos juegos puede utilizar al tomar una Flor de Fuego, en las versiones de NES y SNES sólo te convertía en Super Mario. *En el caso de los juegos RPG además del salto, es el martillo, contando Mario & Luigi Partners in Time quien lo usa cuando es Baby Mario. *Originalmente era un carpintero, pero luego cambió a ser fontanero, pese a muchas profesiones en los que se le ha conocido (doctor y árbitro) *La primera vez que se escuchó la voz de Mario fue en Super Mario 64. Videojuegos *Donkey Kong. (Como Jumpman) *Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. 2. *Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels. *Super Mario Bros. 3. *Super Mario World. *Super Mario Kart. *Super Mario RPG. *Super Mario 64. *Mario Kart 64. *Mario Party 1-8. *Paper Mario 64. *Super Mario Sunshine. *Super Paper Mario y La puerta milinaria. *Mario Kart DS. *New Super Mario Bros. *Mario Slam Basquet. *Mario Kart Wii. *Super Paper Mario Wii. *Super Mario Galaxy. *New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *Super Mario Galaxy 2. *Mario Sports Remix. *Super Paper Mario 3DS. *Mario Kart 7. *Super Mario 3D land. Enlaces Externos ﻿*Mario en Super Mario Wiki (wiki de Mario). Véase también Categoría:Veteranos